Wrapped Around my Finger
by ShadowFaeyre
Summary: Everyone said Lavi had Tyki wrapped around his finger, but no one really new how true that was. Lucky! one-shot. Completely stupid plot.


The stupidity that makes up this one-shot was too much for me to resist. XD That and I wanted to write some Lucky smut (can smut be lucky? :P –is pelted with rocks-)…

(Disclaimer): Oh, if only I owned DGM, Tyki would've kidnapped his Bunny Boy ages ago, and rampant smex would ensue.

*Warning*: _Rated M_ (just in case). A dab of smut of the Lucky(yes, I mean Tyki and Lavi, _malexmale_) variety, and purely idiotic plot(?).

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Wrapped Around My Finger**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

If one were asked how to best describe the relationship between Lavi and Tyki, they would promptly say that Lavi had the Portuguese wrapped around his finger.

It only took one look from the Bookman Apprentice to turn Tyki into a pile of subservient goo and cave to his younger love's requests. Spend the day with him, buy him a few books, swap information… the only thing Tyki had refused his bunny, so far, was the suggestion that he stopped smoking. And, of course, he had declined with much grace, stating that for him to quit smoking would require a greater force than one single red-headed hellion nearly half his age and body size.

Anyway, Lavi had a tight hold on the Portuguese, and Tyki had the intense feeling that the redhead was well aware of it. How else could the sneaky redhead worm his way out of paying for everything? Granted, the bills would have to be sent to the Order, and could thus reveal their, err… _delicate_ situation…..

But it wasn't just the material things Lavi controlled. No, the Noah's entire love life had fallen into lean, gloved hands. If the Bookman wanted to cuddle, it could be guaranteed that Tyki's strong, awaiting arms would carry him tenderly as they walked together. It was Lavi who controlled the older man's zipper; Lavi could merely refuse him by not notifying which missions he would pursue, or to not even leave headquarters, which was rather frustrating and lonely on the Noah's end. And Tyki knew that if he even _dared_ to share company with one other than his bubbly bunny, said rabid, raving rabbit would not only cheerfully take his hammer to the offending tramp, but also to Tyki's valued manhood.

So, all in all, it was best to keep Lavi as happy as he possibly could, and make sure his libido was kept in check.

But despite how unappealing it may seem from Tyki's side, he was always well rewarded for his loyalty.

----------

"Aa, _Tyki~i_!!" the redhead gasped, his lithe body arching gloriously into the older man's, seeming to fit perfectly against the larger body as if they were made to be melded in such a manner. Thin fingers wove neatly within thick, curly locks of black, tightly seizing said tresses to the point of nearly ripping the fistful of hairs out of the man's head.

The Portuguese growled in contentment, basking in the fierce grip his love had him in, enjoying each vicious tug pulling at his skull, the deep, stinging lacerations on his shoulder blades as he continuously buried himself within that delicious heat, that tight sanctuary. Theirs was a unified rhythm: Lavi yanking and clawing at each harsh thrust against his sweet bundle of muscles, with nimble fingers scrambling for a more firm hold on the broad back, their opposites probing even more deeply into unruly locks as Tyki's pace became uncontrollably frenzied.

Too much, it was all too much; the elaborate tangle of pain and pleasure heightening every sense, and sending them higher.

Lavi must have been feeling extremely frisky, if the short, repetitive yanks on his scalp were anything to judge by; the stinging spurts of pain only intensified his desire to have the Bookman child.

It was as if a large coil spring was wound within Lavi's belly, tightening ever more each time Tyki hit home, blinding his vision with spots of hot-white pleasure.

Tighter and tighter… until it all snapped.

A shout of pure ecstasy left Lavi's throat, piercing Tyki's sensitive ears and sending a shiver of satisfaction down his spine. That shiver escalated and grew, transforming into a seizing of his hips as the Portuguese unleashed a wave of essence, coating his beloved's insides entirely with his seed. Fingers, entangled within wiry black locks, yanked down, forcing the Noah's head back and revealing the skin of his neck, the flesh over his exposed Adam's apple.

Completely sated and positively glowing in post-orgasmic bliss, Tyki made to remove himself from his precious heart-mate's embrace and crash into the comfort of cool sheets, but was held fast by the strong digits buried within his hair.

"You can release me now, dearest; unless you _want_ to be crushed, of course." He murmured soothingly against the fevered throat beneath him.

Lavi quieted, his thin frame still quite stiff; if Tyki had to guess, he'd say his lover was rather embarrassed.

"Umm, Tyki-pon, you're not going to believe this." The Bookman muttered, sounding quite disbelieving himself; his breath was husky with satisfaction, seasoned with a hint of humiliation.

"Hmm?"

Warm, tender kisses graced each love-bite on the red-head's shoulder, not one hickey going un-touched.

….

…

..

.

"… My finger's caught in your hair."

* * *

Gaaah, why is my humor so incredibly… weird?

But I can't help but think it's possible; curly hair can be really frickin' unmanageable.

And God, Tyki's hair's on par with Kanda's… I love it so much! owo (by the way, in this fic, Tyki's hair is still cut short).

Anyway, if this was even remotely amusing in some way, or if you want me to drop dead from how utterly crappy this is, please review and let me know! :D


End file.
